


Born to be a wild card

by Ace_ataku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Instincts, Blood and Gore, Depressing, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mutant Powers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Horror, Queer Themes, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Suspense, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_ataku/pseuds/Ace_ataku
Summary: Society has grown use to the hierarchy system For a long time, with only hopes to that all of humanity wish to end this hormonal  curse.Until a sudden corrupted diagnosis titled.” AROMA” had invaded a world wide impact among mostly omegas and Alphas. Instead of having scents, heats, ruts, claiming and mate bonding. They are replaced with homicidal instincts upon Red flags on all omegas, alphas, and betas. Associated as hunting one’s prey.Philomena, a 17 year old Alpha diagnosed with ‘ AROMA’  only wants peace in her life as she explores answers of the sudden change. Only one year to finish high school, living with an alpha brother and his beta boyfriend, and struggling the ups and downs as being an alpha with AROMA towards society. Her life has impacted her so much, she’s willing to sacrifice for others who happen to be unfortunate.Soon, she’ll discover the truth on why their creator betrayed them, and soon unfold unexpected love and truth to save one’s utopia.( Warning: if any of the following topics happen to be sensitive or triggering for you, I suggest to be aware and read out of the harmful topics that’ll be introduced in the story ).
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. The current day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to try out an interesting concept on ABO. The stories choice of beliefs on political topics and religion within doesn’t associate or impact om yeh real thing, this is a story I made for fun and wanted to try something out on the concept That isn’t supposed to offend anyone.
> 
> We’ll start off our prologue on the story of how the hierarchy system came to be, and our introduction to our main lead.  
> I hope you can support me and enjoy this series!

It has been over two centuries since our creator had a universal breakdown that put humanity into suffering shame. That’s what we were all told at a very young age of the hierarchy system.

Our original creator was the one who created this universe, and his neighbouring planets he made across this galaxy, Even his believed earth. One day, it was told amongst the old days that he wanted to make a system in order to increase population of his look-alike Creation...Humanity. It was simple enough to what the dynamics were within the system.

**Alphas-** **The** **largest and strongest out of the dynamic who happen to be the confident leaders that lead to successful and higher classes of the system. With abilities to have ruts, mate bonding, strong scents, and claiming. Though unable to be impregnated.**

**Betas \- The largest groups of society, normally known as average humans with Weak scents, and don’t acquire much abilities like omegas and Alphas.**

**Omegas - Below from alphas and Betas, happen to be the most outcasted upon society and destined to be fertile. Abilities like heat cycles, strong scents, and impregnated regardless of gender. But unable to impregnate others.**

He wanted to test the effects upon his creation, calling the system the **hierarchy**. His system is recalled as a gift, but Humanity suffered the consequences of the act. Where violence increases and unwanted heats/ruts and bonds became a malicious win.

Only releasing an end to their original creators line of work. Replaced from his chosen guardians, they were referred as God. They ended the sickening effects of the hierarchy system, and only replaced on a selection of animals. Reflecting humanity back at its peace once and for all...at least for now.

God suddenly had a emotional grief, and soon it became a mental breakdown, only causing them a effect that wasn’t supposed to relapse itself in history. The hierarchy system returned to humanity, as it restarted all the unwanted pain and bonds they’ve to face once more.

Humans have given up the hope of this cursed system. Only depending on medical supplies and follow their leading dynamics. Soon, the dynamics didn’t become much of a tradition, as each person had their own features and image structure that didn’t depend much on dynamics anymore, but suffering still remained...but some say god may have a surprise for them, something that’ll reverse this system and society itself.

Only to be told that they...were special.

* * *

I looked over the illustrated script many times before, this story has been passed down to generations and it makes everyone nauseated. This is why fairytales in the modern world made everyone depressed, since we all belong in the hierarchy system. Well, not me at least that I know of.

I’m Philomena Autumns. A 17 year old student at a private high school, an artist who lives in a expensive apartment with her nearly 25 year old alpha brother. Height: five foot 11 inches, and I happen to be the most dangerous yet powerful being in Mahogacounty, Pennsylvania.

I’m diagnosed with **AROMA** dynamic. It was believed as a disease at first, until it was officially a classification. We still get tested to determine if we’re beta, omega, or at least alpha, but when you find out you have **AROMA,** Life becomes very difficult to maintain, scary even.

I find myself outside the balcony, as I throw away the script on a nearby beanbag I propped. Looking at the view of the beloved city of Mahogacounty, the worlds depressed looking city where grey colours really pop out through the entire area. 

My shoulder length Snow White hair flows as a sudden breeze hits me, as I travel my eyes back at the view with a full expression. I feel like my entire mind is blank. I touched my Snow White skin, already feeling the cold being brushed against me. I wrapped myself as I feel an irresistible wave of emotions starting to pierce through my chest. I could feel the unwanted rage overflowing me...I wanted to fucking smash everything behind those bland walls...

But, Everything right now at this entire moment isn’t entirely relevant _yet_. We’ll have to go back to the beginning where I can explain everything. During the year where I started living with my older brother, the year when I was almost fourteen, the year...that ruined my life.


	2. The sharp odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philomena is referred as the late bloomer in her private middle school. Only to be teased in her multiple classes for that defect.  
> She was only trying to make the year more exciting before her time has come, but she didn’t seemed to have much luck. When graduation comes along the way, everything was going to be perfect as a new dawn arises for her...but things took a hard hit through her gut when she develops an irresistible nstinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. Mahogacounty just happens to be a combination of Mahogany and county, but the ‘ny’ is non existent. I wanted to clear that one up.
> 
> This will have a third person narrative for a fresh start and later see perspectives of the selection of characters i plan to use in the the following story, just to lead where the story is heading. this is a concept after all, and i'll have to come up with a name once i'm more familiar as i play around, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**4 years ago, 26 days before 8th grad graduation** _

_8:17 AM._

Almost turning fourteen, Philomena watches the following trucks that passed by through the roads of Mahogacounty. Only to find herself looking exhausted as she mouthed voiceless words at the window. 

It wasn’t long ago she moved into her Brother’s new apartment. Her brother happens to be an alpha known as Hendrix Augusts. Almost graduating college with a bachelor degree in management. Philomena wasn’t blood related to Hendrix though, she happens to be adopted after her mother’s loss in a fatal accident. She didn’t have much relatives or family she could recall taking care of her, so she was sent to foster care. Until the Augusts’ adopted her when she was almost ten.

Hendrix is driving in a Kia Optima black model, dropping Philomena off at her private Middle school.” _Everdeed Prep Middle School”.  
  
_ Hendrix could tell Philomena is bored out of her mind, and acted like she’s drained out all of her energy. He exhales through the deepened silence and looks up at his rear-view mirror as his sweet lips smack.

” Hey Phi? You doing okay over there?” He asked.

She mumbled as her eyes darted at the window, as more passing vehicles drove by. Hendrix could definitely tell something’s troubling her. in a few minutes, He parked in a nearby parking lot that’s across the private school. Cautiously, he turned his head over, peering at Philomena, she notices this and completely gazed at him with confused eyes.

” C’mon Phi, is there something troubling you?” A depressed sigh exhales her breath. Knowing enough about Hendrix, he wouldn’t let go the topic until she replies truthfully to resolve her problem. She was completely defeated and must come clean.

She groaned ” Fine, as long you don’t tease me about it, then there’ll be no regrets into telling dad? Right?” She eyed at him as she points her index finger at him, transitioning her posture from a slouching sleep deprived slug to a strict demanding greed. Hendrix chuckles at her request.” I promise, Dad doesn’t have to know about this either way, now what’s the matter?” 

She sighs heavily“ well...most of the kids in my class have been checked out on their, you know, their biological dynamics?”

” Yeah? Is it because you haven’t been checked out yet?”

Philomena waves her arms and shook her head.” No, that’s not I meant. I mean, sure the kids have been teasing me for being such a _Late bloomer,_ but I’m just...afraid it’ll happen way too soon”. She could feel her throat swallow up. Hendrix raised an eyebrow and could only depend on listening further on her point of view. But he was clear on what she meant.

” You mean, you’re afraid to find out what your dynamic symbol might be?” Before they could continue further, Philomena curls herself up as she mourns, burying her Face into her knees as she tucked her arms around.

” What happens if I’m an alpha or an omega! Do I just have to experience ruts or heats for my entire life until I smell somebody’s body odour? That’s just disgusting!” She said in distress 

” Ouch Phi, did you forget who happens to be the alpha in this car?” He reassures. Though it quickly sums up what she was afraid of. Despite being a teenager, she doesn’t plan or want to experience sexual attraction and release pheromones out in the open. It was the way she is.

Philomena calms herself down and looked guilty of her sudden outburst before finishing her point.

” Sorry Hendrix, it’s just—I-I...Just why suffer like this?” Her voice trembles, almost trying to swallow herself from verging into tears. Hendrix felt puzzled, as he tries to think of something that’ll make his sister feel better about the topic more affectively. 

Finally, he found the perfect solution to her problem.“ Well, Phi. You probably won’t know what to expect, You could possibly be a beta, if not it just takes a lot of control when you take the right prescription. You’ll probably be scared, I was nervous about it as well. We can only determine what’ll happen with us, but I know for sure there’ll be enough luck for you, even if you happen to be an alpha or an omega”. Ever since the rebirth of the system, people believe that the dynamics have stereotypical personas to confirm their status as an alpha, or beta, or omega. Mostly because they believe it’s a show off brand that puts in a bad image like the other dynamics. Hendrix is against the stereotype personas, since normally for Alphas they were usually confident, and dominate leaders that were highly too stubborn within their role.

Overall, Philomena started to feel a little be better from her brother’s reassurance on her issue. she had a sheepish smile, and picked up her school bag as she held her head up high.” Thanks Hendrix, even if you’re an alpha, you’re way too caring for one” 

“ I could tell dad that you skipped school instead if you’re still here to chit chat” he sounded like he’s joking, but if Philomena didn’t know any better, he sadistically would. “ okay, okay! I’m heading off to school now! Happy?” She quickly exits the car as her hand held onto the door, waiting for his reply.

” That’s perfect. When I come back I’ll treat you a visit at that bakery you wanted to go, fingers crossed!” He purposes, as he mimics his fingers crossed to prove his point. Philomena shook her head as she grinned.” Alright then, but if you’re tricking me to go to a drive-thru for coffee again, I will eliminate you!” 

“ I would’ve done so already! But seriously, go to school!” Philomena laughed as she passes by the lane road, as her brother drives off with one last wave goodbye. She buttons up her Navy blue blazer before she heads inside the school grounds, with a cheery smile on her snow coated face. She passes through some students, few with collars, few with strong scents. Her eyes searched around the entire hall as she boost up her height to see someone familiar in the open.

” Hey! Meena!” Someone calls out for her From afar. She turns around to find a familiar face. He wore the same navy blue blazer with a pure white collar shirt, and blue plaid patterned pants, with a red tie and causal black sneakers. Austin Jules, her beta best friend.

She sprints towards him, and immediately slides beside him with her elbow resting on his shoulder ” What up Austin! I was hoping to see you, Where’s Olympia and Juleka?” She asked, sliding her elbow off his shoulder.” They went to class earlier, guess we don’t owe them any snacks this time, lucky us” Austin recently became fourteen within a few days ago, and always mistakenly assumed him as a quiet boy. But he happens to be a really nice guy and blossomed a new friendship with him. 

She chuckled ” They would do anything to have free food, yet another day where I get teased to death by obnoxious classmates” she groused as she bares her pearly teeth, proving her exhaustion throughout the past week.” Well that’s true, our classmates are assholes either way. Besides you should be pretty lucky, most kids around our age get it pretty earlier back in their last years of elementary” Austin assured, as they both walk side-by-side as they kept babbling.

She hummed. “ I guess that’s true, We should head to class before the bell rings in...five minutes!” Austin checks his phone as his eyes widened, She was correct, it was almost 8:30 in the morning.” Then we better get going, first one pays for lunch!”

“ Oh not today!” they both put on competitive smirks, as they both sprinted off, goofing like any other kid. They slow their pace when they see the hall monitors watching their every move, but return to their competitive racing once they entered another empty hallway, Slapping their hands onto multiple lockers, even jumping in enthusiasm. 

Austin was close to the Homeroom door across the hall. but Philomena runs pass him as she already enters the entire room, taking her lethal win.” Guess who’s paying my sandwiches for lunch! ” she beamed within cockiness.

Austin felt himself laughing, it didn’t really matter to both of them. They just couldn’t believe the stupid things they do for payment. Philomena noticed two familiar brunette Girls chatting at the corner of the room, beside the stained glass window with a pretty decorative border.”—and he just broke off his Music career! Ugh, and I was hoping to go to his one of his concerts” the brunette huffed.

The other one rolled her eyes.” Well, You can’t blame him. There’s always accidents in the music industry all the time, you never know when someone might have an unexpected rut or heat cycle that’ll cover the fumes”.

Philomena raises her hand as she blurts .” Look at you early birds chirping away” They both glanced over to find both Philomena and Austin walking towards them with toothy grins, Juleka sighed deeply.” Sorry, we were going to wait for you, but Olympia was having a Xrule crisis, so we had to go somewhere _private”_ Juleka air quotes, with her unbuttoned blazer as a dangling healing crystal necklace reveals itself as she leans over. 

Olympia gasps dramatically” I happen to be a fan of him! Besides, not a lot of kids come here unless the bell rings! I just can’t believe he ended his career just like that!” Austin and Philomena gave the same look at each other, knowing how Olympia happens to be over dramatic about...well, anything with her invested trends. Olympia happens to be a beta, while Juleka is an alpha with a Hipster-like lifestyle. Even within the course of four months, Philomena enjoyed being friends with them, they have respect and happen to joke around. It’s her own kind of crowd of people.

” Oh shit! I forgot, did you guys hear about that homicidal case in Philadelphia?” 

” You mean those cases related to that disease, right?” Austin asked. As three of them kept curiosity intertwined in their group, all gazing onto Olympia.

” Yeah, I heard the victor is an omega! This alpha male was having a rut in some alley, and approached to the omega who started to get very vicious when he tried to lure them into...well _sex.”_ —she shakes her head—“ Anyway, the omega just suddenly bite him through his neck, an omega did this! Only leaving the alphas body to die when they released him. No one knows who but, shit it was so fucking crazy!” She rambled on with informative points. As it surprises all three of them. An Omega attacking an alpha? It was mostly Alpha suspects who were involved in the sudden homicidal cases, but an omega going berserk was something unexpected.

“ An omega did that? Here in Pennsylvania?” Philomena questioned. Olympia sadly nodded.” Yeah, apparently. This disease is going around making mostly Alphas and Omegas going berserk! But I heard it’s more common in Asia than here”.

” Maybe for now, but that is crazy” the bell interrupts them, the repetitive ringing echoes across the entire school, as a sudden wave of footsteps started to ponder to their scheduled classes. Only disappointed groans and sighs exhaled from the group.

” Before lunch, you three want to talk about summer events once graduation is over?”

” Sure, but we’ll probably be called once we finished eating, our principal is seeking up an early assembly for all revealed dynamics. So we’ll see” they wave at each other until they parted to their assigned seats. More students enter the classroom until their homeroom teacher comes by with any further instruction. 

only something left in mind, something Philomena has wondered about the homicidal case they talked about earlier...she felt like listening to her gut, but she didn’t seem to corporate.   
  


* * *

It was hours later, where only the last period of classes were present. Philomena and Julia spend their last class together in career planning, as the whole class took a break once they finished their final assignments. 

“ Meena?” Juleka calls out for her. She instantly jumped as she felt her spine crawl from the unwanted cold. She looked at Juleka with a mere amount of confusion.” Sorry, what were you saying?” 

Juleka responded with an unsatisfied groan and looked back at her with tired glaring eyes.” Uh, you? you’ve seemed lost this afternoon, maybe we should’ve ditched the assembly”.

” no Juleka, it’s not that. I’m just probably tired since we’ll have exams during the next following week, considering how my birthday is after exams...” Philomena traces her finger on the wooden desk beside her, as she kept her head low, focussing on something that’s been bothering her...

” If it’s about your dynamic, I’m willing to talk about it with you” Juleka chimes in, breaking Philomena’s thoughts as she’s pulled into a conversation. Which didn’t surprise her, but she saw it coming either way.

” Fine, it’s just...I really want to live my life without the system choking me down On my destined dynamic. It really pains me if I happened to be an alpha or omega. My mind keeps coming back to this same issue over and over again until I get the final result...I hope to be a beta at some point” she glanced at Juleka, as her sharp emerald eyes stared in disbelief. She displayed a annoyed sound and put both of her arms on her chairs crest rail, as her arms sway around with her hands free.

” I’ll be honest. You’ll definitely be an alpha for sure” Philomena felt puzzled, and disconcerted by Juleka’s remark. Her eyes deepened in suspicion.” What do you mean? Appearance doesn’t determine our dynamics! That’s just a judgemental myth that only lasted most of the 19th century”.

” Meena, I’m being serious here. I mean, it’s kinda obvious. You’re almost taller than the beta boys around here, you happen to have a strong build, _and_ some of the omegas here are petrified of you” She pointed out. This only discouraged Philomena, she didn’t want to admit it, but Juleka could be right, theoretically or accurately. She even knew that herself.

” I’m not here to discourage you Meena, there is a possibility you might be a beta. But you’re just a full born alpha, you can’t get out of the system. This is who’ll you be for the rest of your life” it was true. Philomena should’ve known it was common sense. Everyone must be in the system of their chosen dynamics either they like it or not. This is has became the norm, and nothing could change it since humanity is a burden to it’s own planet. She should’ve known better.

” I suppose. I’m going to get checked in before Final exams start, just to see if anything is confirmed yet, I’ll let you guys know, I promise” Juleka shifted into a much relaxed look, as she smiled by Philomena’s comment. “ glad we could talk”...

* * *

It was raining in the morning of Mahogacounty. Being depressed underneath the covers coming from a bitter realization of truth really impacts you. The door knob could be heard, as it clicked to reveal Hendrix, already prepped up and ready to go. But he stared within concern of his little sister.

he scanned the room and looked at the bland wall beside him, he blinked to look at the bed across from him. He knocked three times in rhythm as he felt the need to disturb this fallen silence.

” Hey, Philomena? I’m not forcing you to go to school, I could tell the principle that you’re not feeling well...Phi?” The bed shakes as the covers quickly unfold her, revealing with her uniform on and turning around as she kept her head low. she exhales her breath and moved pass by Hendrix as he felt dumbfounded.

“ No, lets go”.

The whole drive to her middle school was completely quiet, none spoke a word to each other, other than rechecking on each other’s safety. He bit his bottom lip, not fully sure on how he could cheer her up, but it didn’t seem Philomena wanted that kind of treatment. 

He parked the nearby lane closest to the school entrance. Philomena shuts the door behind her and walked away without saying a word.” Let me know when you’re not feeling well!” He informed as he called out to her. She didn’t respond, but he knew she listened.

The halls were a ghost town, as classrooms have been separated for omegas, betas and alphas to prevent conflict and distraction during their pre-study before writing exams. Throughout the halls, signs were put up on each door, mostly printed and taped on. 

Austin and Olympia wait in the science lab with other betas and alphas, apparently Juleka is experiencing a rut, so she had to be put into a quarantined room until she cools down enough to concentrate on her exams. As the door creaks open, both of them quickly pulled away from their seats and start running to Philomena. Her snow white hair was all over the place, her navy blue vest unbuttoned, and visible dark circles under her eyes; like she hasn’t sleep for days. 

“ hey! We’ve been wondering where you’ve been...” she slowly parted away from them, and Sluggishly drifted to an empty table, pulling the chair out and swinging her school bag on the arm rest. She didn’t say a simple hello to either Austin or Olympia, she wore a deadpan facial expression and felt like she could’ve stayed home and done her exam tomorrow, even if it meant to take away all her breaks.

” What happened?” Thankfully, not a lot of beta or alpha students were inside to eavesdrop. But her friends concerns were alluring to ignore, she gave in a weak sigh and faced them both as she kept her head down.

” I got checked in...so,” her eyes drifted away as tears start to form, felt like her pressed lips started to tremble and deepen more of her despondent heart break. Respectfully Olympia and Austin were patient with her, holding onto eachother’s backs as true friends can be.

” Go on...you can tell us what happened”

it took only a few minutes for Philomena to gather up her thoughts, if she’s willing to tell truthfully or keep her mouth shut the whole day. She looked back up and faced both of her friends as she tries to keep her act together, but she left like she could break any moment.

“ as it turns out...I’m an alpha...” she could tell how dry her throat is, resisting the urge to cry in front of her friends, but shouldn’t she? Olympia and Austin knew how hurt she was, and they’ve gotten use to a handle full of surprises when their classmates admit their original dynamics. Right now, she’s needs them.

”...Juleka was right. I’ll always be part of this stupid system...even if I’m an all born alpha, there’s no miracle to escape it!” She feels her eyes sting as a river of leaking tears started to reveal their true crystal clear sadness. Both Olympia and Austin wrapped one of their arms around her, as they pat her back and soothe her down in words to reassure her. 

She doesn’t want the end of 8th grade to be like this, but eventually, she’ll move on. She’ll accept who she is, like everyone else in this system. She’ll have to grow at some point...

* * *

**_3 days before graduation_ **

_12:06 PM  
  
_

Exams were over, She became fourteen years of age, and ready to leave for summer vacation. Things didn’t seem as bad so far.

Philomena left her straight wavy hair loose, considering how thick it is even though they finally have the sunny weather to look forward to. It was a nice change, since Mahogacounty was mostly a cloudy city for most of its seasons.

Even though she’s an alpha, she hasn’t released any _scent_ or experienced any ruts yet. It was believed late bloomers happen to have the quickest ruts once after being checked in. Even Juleka finds it unbelievable.

” You haven’t experienced any ruts yet? Even an alpha at its accurate timing would already have a rut after these couple of weeks, you sure you didn’t take a injection?” 

“ I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re family happens to be rich enough to afford all those injections, would’ve been a dream ride for Juleka~” Juleka’s emerald eyes narrowed and snarled at Olympia with a heavy grin.” Aren’t you a charmer?”

” Like I said, I didn’t take any injections. Maybe it’s just late? Or maybe my results were supposed to be beta?” 

Juleka shakes her head and looked over to Philomena with a straight face.” All who are tested cannot be mistaken, there’s no mess up that could confuse one’s dynamic. Maybe it’s just late like you said, it’s really hard not to detect your scent, like it’s non existent or something”.

Philomena felt befuddled. It was very confusing how she lost her scent and hasn’t experienced any ruts, was she even an alpha? “ It’s so strange...maybe you should check by the nurses office or something? She happens to know more of the systems biology, maybe she could help out?” Austin advised. 

She takes herself aback, and hums to herself as her finger almost presses her bottom lip as she cups one of her cheeks, taking a bite of her snack as she reflects on the given advice.” I’ll think about it. Maybe after school I’ll ask her, but can we just finish our food before we waste anymore time?” She begged. They were goofballs just like her, but sometimes she just gets annoyed when one of them or all of them happen to be distracted and doing the usual stupid stunts they would pull.

they all groan, though, didn’t fuss about it as they come to a agreement. Grabbing their leftover meals as they try to clean out their trays.” It’s your choice...but just be careful, maybe you might experience a rut. Who knows what’ll happen” Juleka informs her safety. Philomena knows, she’s been told ever since she turned out to be an alpha, not her proudest moment, but she worried for nothing...so far.

” Don’t worry, I won’t let my guard down”.

* * *

the sun started to set once the final bell ring echos in the entire school. Students packing up with very few equipment and some meeting up with their friends or staying at home, it all depends who they’re and what they do. 

“ Alrighty then, see you tomorrow Meena! Take care of your problem as soon as possible! Don’t want a rut fluke on your record, do you?”   
  
Philomena laughed as Austin walked across the classroom, waving in a distance.” Same with you and you’re non existent girlfriend! I’ll send you the details!” She shouts back, giving out one last call as Austin exits the room. She swings her school bag and wraps it around her arm, taking one more glance at the vibrant sunset, as it’s light intrudes half of the room. She twists the golden door knob and takes a little walk down to the nurse’s facility centre. 

All the halls were emptied and the alluring sounds of voices or rapid footsteps were silenced, but only could hear Philomena’s own shoes clomped along a pattern of tiles. a row of medium sized windows conjoined on the concrete wall we’re visited by the sunsets rays, as light reflects onto the tile floor.

But, something stopped Philomena’s tracks. Without any notice, her school bag slipped off through her silk sleeve as she insufflate a strong scent nearby, detecting a girls voice in the 8th years homeroom. This scent was irresistible, it lured Philomena’s mindset, as she took a slow step towards the door. Hearing muffled voices behind that door.

a reek of another scent was visited through Philomena’s nostrils. It was a alpha male’s scent, in a rut. Even accompanied with an omega scent. cries could be heard, pleading for help and restricting the alphas demands.   
  
the door gently swings opening, revealing an 8th year alpha boy with dirty blonde locks, and a 7th year omega girl with curvy features and mousy black hair. The alpha targeted her down against the combined desks, as she struggle to push him off or shove him away. 

This scent became violently strong, the way it smells was abnormal, and very unwanted. Her mouth starts to water as she could feel herself growl. The sight of sexual assault being performed right through her sight sickens her...

she couldn’t help wanted to tear both of them apart with just one...bite.


	3. A blessing and a curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philomena accidentally committed homicide as she later finds out she is diagnosed with AROMA, where her supposed sexual desires are Replaced to harm maliciously on others of their abuse and nausea of heat/rut cycles. 
> 
> She didn’t deserve this, being an alpha is enough for her to struggle in this unfair society. On the bright side, she equipped a few powers to not only to herself, but others who happen to be unfortunate.

Adrenaline boils her veins as she bared her pearly teeth, where a part of her tries to resist, but her other part strives for their illusive hormones. 

The alpha looks at Philomena in surprise, He pushes the omega against a pile of desks as he growls, as she’s left alone with her throbbing ache. his scent becoming alarmingly violent. It almost smelled like gasoline with burnt wood, it shows how toxic his pride is.” Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing here! That omega is mine, you don’t get to just barge in and-“ 

A sudden flash struck through him, as he felt an agonizing blade sink into his arm. He shakily looks down to find Philomena, as she hardens her jaw and pulls his arm off clean, as blood splattered on the sparkly tiled floor. The alpha could feel the sudden fear crawling through his veins to his beating heart. 

The omega gasped in shock, but quickly shuts her mouth as her hands smacked. The alpha grunted against himself at the solid wall, with a bulletin broad as fallen papers fly across the room. The alpha could feel himself trembling, he never acted this way before. He looks up finding Philomena dropping his fleshed arm, and finally noticed her eyes. As a bright red glow surrounds her iris, sharpened and narrow as if she finds him as her prey.

She ran towards him and grips his shoulder with both of her hands, as she bit down onto his neck. He groaned in shivering pain, until She splits him almost in half, only underneath his crotch stay intact. Blood implodes at the wall, as it drips to the floor as pools of blood roamed like wildfires. The omega kept her mouth shut and tried to escape, she didn’t care if she had an alphas scent mixed with her lavender scent, she wanted to get out of here.

Philomena has her uniform and her face be sprinkled by the alpha’s overflowing blood, as her gaze sharpened at the frightened omega. She let go of the corpse and dashed towards her, yanking her wrist. The Omega winced as Philomena looks down upon her, without warning. Philomena violent bites onto the omega’s neck, as she screeched with the halls echoing her high pitched pain. Blood flows down onto her collar shirt, and became a lifeless corpse as her body hits against the cold shiny tiles. 

Two students appeared as they saw the sight of the corpse, even noticing the increased streams of blood form Philomena’s mouth. The two begin to panic as one of them looks at both halls, hoping to find a teacher or one of the staff.” Where the hell are all of the teachers?!”

” We better run and let the school call the patrol, or less—“ before they could exit. It was already too late, their friend has been pierced with a sharp drill-like blade, as their body falls forth as it reveals Philomena. She reverses the shifting process of her arm, turning back into a normal arm with sharpened nails. Blood trailed at her elbows, and aimed at the student in her uncontrollable reflex. She digs into their chest and rips out a organic heart, as it beats rapidly until it’s own motion fades.

All of the previous scents were gone, only to find them in their bleeding corpses. Her pupils dilate as she flickers her eyes in confusion, and wondered what happened, until she noticed the reflection of the tiles open her eyes.  
  


* * *

Strangely, my ears suddenly ringed as I found myself in the hallway. I don’t exactly know what happened earlier, oddly my mouth felt moist and...metallic. I lift up one of my hands to trace my lip, but my eyes widened from shock as I noticed blood all over my arms. There were huge floods of blood splattered all over me, I was even more horrified as I see corpses of students that were stabbed, bitten, and even ripped apart. I couldn’t move, what the hell did I do?! What even happened? I felt like I could gag and vomit just the sight of it, their corpses started to decompose as the fumes started to smell.

An upcoming wave of footsteps clinking along the tiled floor, as I slowly turned around to find the patrol as one of them held up a gun point at me. I don’t even know what to say or even explain, am I going to be arrested? Or even worse, be executed.

” Put your hands up! And face towards me young lady!” A women’s voice echoed across the halls, as it turns out, it was doctor Gale. She happens to be one of the top medical researchers who takes part of the hierarchy system, but I’ve only seen her a few times with her in the nurses office for medical purposes. 

I couldn’t say anything, this was all too much, _way_ too much. I shouldn’t disobey them, they would probably shot me if I ran off. I took my time to fully turn around, showing off my blood stains that were covered all over me. I could feel my legs shake as I slowly put my hands in the air. Doctor Gale and the patrol looked at me in surprise, and quickly gave each other looks, muttering to each other.

” Is she...”

” yes, I’m afraid so, no doubt she has it” Are they referring to that disease? It wasn’t very clear, but I only stood in patience until I was further instructed. The smell started to irritate my nostrils, I could even smell it on me. But I was quickly alerted as I noticed one of police officers puts down their gun as they turned their attention back on me, more self-assured than I was.

” I need you to go bring some new clothes for her, and ask the principal to contact her parents or guardians. Take her to medical centre as soon as possible, poor girl must be traumatized” 

“ yes ma’am” two unarmed officers guided me as one of them gestures their arm, allowing me to follow them as the others try to equip a new attire for me that doesn’t reek of blood or awful fumes. They lead me to the girl’s locker rooms where it’s located nearby the gymnasium. They already provided me a newly clean pair like my previous uniform, even though I wasn’t going to need it until my next year. 

I rinsed out all the blood I was covered in, as streams of water dyed in blood sink into the drain. I was still confused on so many levels, and could only feel myself guilty on what I’ve done to those students. What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I suddenly desire malice? Whatever is happening to me, there has to be an answer.

* * *

Me and Hendrix are sitting in a hallway, as doctors and nurses pass by as we both wait for Doctor Gale and her companion. Hendrix recently got called by the principal’s leftover contacts, as the police officer instructed him to pick me up and head to our local health centre nearby city centre. 

I fiddled with my fingers, just to get my mind off from what happened. I never thought I would be a victor like in those thriller movies. I was worried that the whole school would find out, or even half of the area. I didn’t want to deal with any of the parents or students who heard about my malicious attempt on homicide, it would only make things much worse than it has before.

Hendrix would peek at me with concerned eyes, of course I would notice, he really cares about me and I know he definitely wants answers as well. Only silenced accompanied the entire hallway, as one of the ceiling lights flickers to only make me feel more anxious about the situation we’re dealing with.

the door swings open revealing a pudgy man with messy hazel hair, with his pilot framed eye glasses, wearing a sweater vest and cargo pants; referring to be a father figure, possibly. me and Hendrix kept our gaze intact on the man, as he runs his fingers off his facial hair.

“ You two can come in now, Doctor Gale is waiting for both of you, she’ll explain everything you need to know “ he confirms _._ Me and Hendrix both exchanged looks, but we headed inside anyway as we take a seat on two empty cushioned stools, with sliver bars attached around the turquoise leather sheet. Doctor Gale reappears with a tied up Bun, as she peers at me with opal-like eyes, I could tell that she’s a beta from her weak scent, but oddly she had an alpha-like aura around her. Maybe because she happens to be successful through her research and isn’t attention crazed on regular alphas. Not personally though.

her pressed lips curved into a reassuring grin, just to soothe the atmosphere I suppose.” Thank you for coming by, I’m sorry that I wasn’t available at the moment. I had to take care of some issues with the government, mostly on what happened” she fixes her light bridge framed glasses, starting to notice a beauty mark on her sienna brown skin, close to her dimple. 

I started to get impatient, and had to let my mouth run off.” I’m not going to be put through court am I? I-it’s just happened out of nowhere, and I had this sudden urge and—“

” Woah, slow down!” She gestures her arm out to silence myself form my rambling, as she kept a calm look on her face, knowing that everything will be okay.” You’re not in trouble. That’s why I wanted you here in the first place, now just unroll you’re sleeve...and let me take intact this tube through your veins, I’ll promise you it won’t hurt as much, just a simple procedure” I nodded in reply, as I rolled up my cuffed sleeves. I winced as the tube quickly slips in, as I noticed her companion typing in something. 

” Okay, that should do it. Hey Nolan! Did you check in her status?” she turns around to look at _Nolan_ I believe, as I kept my focus onto the giant tv screen, Hendrix did the same. 

“ Yep, it’ll determine the diagnosis on its levelled accuracy. It might be more higher than the other cases combined!” A screen pops up showing statistics filled with diagrams. The statistics were labeled positive, as it reveals warm colours on the following diagrams labelled in four categories:

\- pheromones, Rut, and scent replacement to malevolent predatory senses: 93 % positive 

\- given enhanced strength, reflexes, and other contributed abilities: Positive

\- Healing and absorption abilities: Highly positive 

\- active mood changes and mind eruptions on unhealthy soul bonding, And dangerous ruts/heats: 100% active 

A loading icon refreshes as it gives us an accurate result of the diagnosis on my status. It titles itself as _**AROMA**_. I gawked at the screen as I shake my head and glanced over at Doctor Gale and Nolan.  
  
Hendrix glances over at them as he urges for answers.” What is this?”

Doctor Gale remained with her soothing grin, and turns to gaze at Hendrix with full attention.” I’m glad you asked! Your sister appears to be diagnosed with a positive result of AROMA. It’s a presentation that affects mostly on Alphas and Omegas, interfering with their dynamic by replacing her pheromones and sexual desires into homicidal urges/instincts when overflows with unhealthy soul bonding or highly invasive ruts/heat cycles” Oh right, it was a few weeks ago when Olympia mentioned that homicidal case with that Omega and that disease that’s been going around lately. But it appears it was more than a disease after all.

” Question” I spoke up, as eyes lead onto me with patient looks.” I, ugh...does this diagnosis connect to some sort of disease? Or something along the lines related to it?” Doctor Gale hums as she paces herself around the room.

” Well, at first we believed it was a disease that made mostly Alphas and Omegas become irresistibly violent. But it appears to be an uprising status combination from almost twenty years ago. Merely 5,693 citizens around the world have been tested positively as confirmed AROMA citizens, even with this small populated group, we’ve been trying to create medical supplies, including safety guides for those who happen to be struggling with their new hormones” 

“ we’ve only found positive results form teenagers and adults so far, at least one has killed one or two victims with their first experience with scent eruptions, it’s quite pitiful, we’ve went through a lot of appointments” Nolan snatches a bag of pretzel sticks, as he munched a few on his comfortable desktop chair, leaving behind a few crumbs on his facial hair.

Hendrix stares at me as his eye brows pulled up. Giving me a heavy worried look, as he kept his ears open for further intel .” Is there any advice you could give us on how to prevent her...eruptions?” 

Doctor gale narrowed her eyebrows, as she looked back at Nolan as they made eye contact. She sighed and leaned onto a nearby counter.” There are a few options that seem to prevent eruptions and active predatory senses. One, having intimacy with an Alpha or beta, in her case since she happens to be an alpha. An omega could unfold an unexpected soul bond, so keep that in mind”

” Yeah, intimacy isn’t really my thing. So, what are the other options?”

She hums to herself as she relaxes herself.” There is a available prescription that could fully prevent your eruptions, but it might be a bit more expensive than regular rut and heat prescriptions “

” I’ll take care of it, I wouldn’t want her to risk herself in such an uncanny desire. Is there a package of injections we could buy at a good price?” He questions, but it almost sounds like he’s pleading. I wouldn’t blame him for what happened.

” I’m afraid not, we only have tablets available at this time. We could give you one if you like—“ 

“ No. it’s okay, it’s fine. Can you tell us our last option before we can make up our mind?” I reassured her. So, a little backstory: When I was prescribed to medication at eleven, I had to take Lexapro for my headaches and helps calms down my nerves. But I had a bit of an accident when I overdosed myself the wrong amount of tablets I wasn’t supposed to take. In fact, tablets or capsules happen to be restricted until I was over eighteen and only allowed to take injections instead. 

Sometimes it sucks to have a needle stick into your skin, but you get used to it either way.” Well, the last option we have still working in progress, aside from the injections. We happen to be working on a medicine product that’s still in the making. It’ll help prevent throughout the course of nine weeks after digestion as it alters sudden reactions, but I’m afraid that’s all I could inform at this point”

“ well, what do you think?” Hendrix asked me directly. My eyes searched as I take a moment to think. I don’t want to have sex with anyone, but I can’t digest any tablets or capsules, and the incomplete injections/medicine Isn’t accessible yet. I don’t really know how to respond with this...

“ it’s okay if you can’t decide, some of the others struggle on their decisions, so take your time and be able to contact us if you need anything” she counseled. I was a bit hesitant if we had to come up with a quick answer since in these occasions they happen to be pretty strict, but I was glad this wasn’t being forced on us during this time.

” I’m glad, Phi doesn’t exactly do well with over pressure. Is there anything else before we leave?”

“ Hmm...even though those with AROMA happen to be vicious, they also have an up side” she asserted as Nolan behind her opens a new window pop-up with another diagram with the following statistics. It easily caught both of our attention.

I asked ” What kind of up side exactly?”. Nolan turns his back on us as he finished typing, still occupied with the pretzel sticks in his hands.” During a course study with actual volunteered AROMA citizens, most of them have been granted with inhuman abilities. Each individual has at least five abilities in total, one of Which is mostly common. It expels heats, ruts, claim marking, and overwhelming scents. As they’re passed on to you to withdraw them, but it’ll make you go berserk if you took too many opportunities to expel someone’s hormones” 

“ That is true, we cannot determine what each individuals other abilities are or their limits, since it’s usually their genetics that depend on how well suited they’re able to adapt “ Doctor Gale really knows her resources, even Nolan. I wouldn’t be surprised if this was an ongoing project for her since youth! But, even if I have abilities and no longer triggered by pheromones or sexual hormones in general, I’m still a cannibalistic monster. I could learn to control it, but that would mean I have to restrict myself from omegas and alphas scents combined.

Doctor Gale passes over an organized report to Hendrix, as she returns that sweet calming smiles of hers, even noticing her dimple.” I instruct to keep this information for her sake, there are ways she could avoid scent eruptions and could balance her instincts. We added a scent monitor to determine her percentage levels, makes it easy to determine her safety when needed”.

Both me and Hendrix stand up as the stools roll away from behind, as he keeps the report in his hands, noticing their added contact information and their list of symptoms and preventions. “ Thank you for having us! I’ll be sure to give you an email when we schedule her next appointment, but please inform us if you need a prescription if things get...rough” her tone changed at that last sentence, but I could barely describe what she’s hinting at, maybe it was just worry or normalized inconvenience. 

“ I’ll be sure of that. We’ll be happy to see you soon” 

“ Oh I know you will! Just take care of yourself and be self aware, okay dear?” She clarified. I only nodded my head in reply, and soon we left the medical centre and hopped into the car, and drove off as night evades. 

* * *

We head inside and could only find myself sigh in relief, maybe I was just glad that I got some answers. It’s almost near 7 PM and dinner was already late. Hendrix interrupts my train of thought as he lifts up a rolled paper bag in front of me, as I noticed that he had a duplicate one as well.” Is that...?”

He grins.” Yep, I got us dinner from that bakery. You’re already having a rough time, so why not treat yourself” my god, I could smell the overloaded sweetness watering my mouth. I snatched it gently away, and quickly unrolled the paper bag, first revealing a custard filled bun as sweetness takes over my tastebuds. God it was heaven!

Once I finished eating some of the bake goods, I peered over to my brother who gave me a sadden look.” Phi?” He said. 

“ yeah?” I replied. He sighs dolefully, and looked at me as his lips remain a thin line.” You know we have to tell both mom and dad about this, and figure out how to prevent your scent eruptions. We don’t have a lot of options now, and it pains me to see you go berserk, even though I didn’t see anything happen” He was right, Even though I live with him, he’s responsible. Mom and dad always pictured him as a reasonable and mature adult, it’s their son.

I lower my head down as I averted my eyes away from further contact.” Yeah, I know...” the room fell silent, but I could hear his footsteps get louder as he leans in behind me as I sit on the couch In the living room, occupied with my sweets.

” If you want, I could contact the school and tell them you’ll be absent until graduation. If you need think about yourself for a while” Sometimes I’m just glad Hendrix is my brother, even if I want to kill him sometimes for being such a sadistic guy. Overall, he was a good enough brother to me.

” It’s fine. Maybe the students heard it or not, but I think I can handle it. I’ve dealt with discrimination before, but I’ll make sure to stay in my core”

He doesn’t turn down my decision.” Okay then. Just try not to go near any pre-rut/heat scents on the way, and keep yourself grounded. You think you’re friends might be okay after what happened?”

I know Austin and Olympia will, they’re the sweetest people after all, but Juleka is very...complex. She is understanding, but she’s also a bit of an asshat depending on the topic. So, all I could say at the moment is a maybe...

” I think they will “ But I know they’ll understand, I just need to make a proper explanation on the subject. I want to be able to have control over myself, I’m glad I don’t have to go through any cycles that’ll make it more uncomfortable as it is, but I was also curious about my abilities. Was it okay if I tested them out? Or is it something that I could figure out once I’ve gone berserk again? There’s just so many possibilities and consequences I have to face now.

what I’m holding is a blessing and a curse. There’s nothing I could change to undo that.


	4. Hollowed eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philomena goes back to school to finish off her last year, but everyone is giving her a look, now realizing they heard of her ‘accidental’ rampage.  
> Will her friends think of her the same? Or would they distance themselves from her?

I took in a spoonful of fried yolk in my mouth, as I tear away the unwanted eggshells on my boiled eggs. Though, Hendrix wasn’t up yet, I find it very strange since Hendrix is the usual early bird in this household. Not even to mention he left the diffuser on, it had an uncomfortable scent that could only make increase my senses. 

I couldn’t help but leave the dining table and head over to the counter to disable the diffuser, before I could turn it off, I noticed it was already off. Huh? That’s strange, we usually have that diffuser on for the whole morning.   
  
There could only be one possible way that alluring scent would be coming from, it was familiar too! It always happens some point within every month, and only lasts a week to cool off from that painful cycle. I tiptoed in the narrow darkened hallway as I head for Hedrix’s room. Pushing the door open as it reveals Hendrix, he gripped onto his sheets as he tries to restrain himself from the sudden alluring smell that’s entering the whole room.

” You’re in a rut! Wait, what happens to your suppressants? Didn’t you just restocked a couple of them not that long ago?” He looked at me as tries not to growl me or use any sign of aggression towards me. Hendrix has been dealing his ruts since adolescence, for what I was told at least. Finally, he answered.” They were delayed. I’ll be fine, just need to self isolate for a bit and hopefully that scent will go away” his breathing was a little off, and I could already tell this time his case is more serious than normal ruts he had.   
  
I glanced at my right hand, stretching out my fingers as it reveals my palm with some sort of flare on the centre of it. I looked back at Hendrix as I kept my hand wide, noticing how he’s struggling as his sweat glands started to increase from the interfering scent. If I happen to have abilities that could get rid of ruts or heats...If I touch, could I get rid of his rut for good?

It was a theory I’m willing to test. I walked a bit closer to Hendrix as he looks down as his fist curled up, Stabling his balance on the distressed pine coloured drawer beside him. I firmly place my hand onto his chest, aggressively gripping on my wrist as he tries to pull my arm away, but my strength was much stronger than his own. A faint shine reflected as I could feel sudden warmth being transferred to me. 

I could feel the warmth increased as Hendrix could feel his sudden aggression drain away, untightens his grip and lets his arm rest. His increased sweat glands immediately stop, as the scent no longer interested his sense of smell. I could feel that warmth burn inside me, it only lasted a minute and I was back to my normal senses, tracing my veins as I noticed luminous trails follow through my body.

Oh right! I looked back at Hendrix to only find him...shakened? But he transitions to a much displeased look at me as his eyebrows furrowed, looking directly at me.” Philomena, you didn’t have to use your power on me! I would’ve been fine if you didn’t just started using your abilities on me!” His voice raised.

” Well, think of it this way—would being surrounded by other people who happen to be in their ruts or heats on a bus sound like a safe option than me getting rid of one rut, you know, since you happen to be my _ride_ to school” I smirked. I wouldn’t let him take victory for this one, but he finds himself defeated and gave out a rough sigh.

” Okay. I can see why that would be a good reason, but you’re not taking anyone’s heats or ruts, or even scents! At least for a whole month until you figure out what you’re going to do about it” he shuffles through his drawer as he took out a perfectly pressed suit, as he pushed me out of the door and shuts it tightly, hearing a small click from the other side.

I fold my arms and leaned on the wall.” I will! Just...let me figure it all out first!” 

Our ride to school is definitely going to be a quiet one, guess I ruined a perfectly good chance for Hendrix to take the day off, but I wasn’t going to my last couple of days at school go to waste.

* * *

I pulled myself up as I shut the car door, swinging my school bag over my arm as Hendrix rolls down the side window, leaning over as he kept his eye on me.” Just remember, don’t try to interfere with the other alphas or omegas who happen to release an overwhelming scent. Even though, you might be treated differently if they already found out” he wasn’t trying to make me mad, he was being truthful.

I rolled my eyes.” I know. But they probably already have by now. you’ll try to pick me up this afternoon?” 

“ I will. If you’re comfortable telling about this with your friends, than that’s your decision. I’ll see you later” then he droves off as I watch him leave with my hands twisting my long hair, but I know I shouldn’t be keeping it like it’s a secret. Eventually I’ll probably go berserk again in front of all of them during high school, but I’m going to keep my head held up high for the right moment!

I walked through the corridors, noticing how off the atmosphere was when I noticed people’s eyes watching on me. Of course they heard! I wrap my arms around me and darted my eyes onto the tiled floor, hearing muttered voices gossip my name around the entire hall, but quickly shushed by the hall monitor. I guess the staff were told too, I should be glad 8th year is over and finally have a break to myself and the others...if they still considered me as their friend that is.

To be honest, who’d be friends with someone whose recently killed four students after this? I’m clearly a murderer! God, even my doubts now remind me of all the possible ways on how I’m already a burden to these people, I could even hear discrimination in these halls, telling me how disgusting I am and what a monster I became. Though, it’ll probably be the only thing that’ll keep omegas safe until the mention of my name disappears like smoke.

I twisted the knob and entered the home room, to find a little surprise as I see a group of familiar foes, all looking at me as I appeared. I could only feel my eyes widen as I saw three of them. I close the door behind me with my eyes locked on my friends, with their surprised looks.

I had to come up with something to explain about what happened yesterday, Since it’s pretty _obvious_ they’ve heard by now. I let out a weak sigh as if I had a shiver down my spine, but my voice was willing to speak up.” Did you guys know about yesterday?”

they all gave me a weak nod, but Juleka wasn’t afraid to back down the truth.” Heard you killed some of the 8th years, even one 7th year. But I just have something to ask, depending if it’s personal or not...but have they figured out what happened with you?” 

Austin backs her up.” We wanted to wait for you earlier, but we kinda think it’s best if we talked about this more...privately?” I was expecting a different reaction from all of them, like putting down harass comments on me or breaking up this wonderful friendship we all have; but I believe I was selfish for thinking something like this after my eruption.

” You can tell us about everything! We’re not going to pressure you!” Olympia informs me. Sometimes, I just keep forgetting that the people who I’m close with, happened to be the most understanding people during these times. I bit my bottom lip as I try to rethink on how I should propose about my mixed role. Finally, I come up with the shortest explanation I could only think of.

” How should I put this...? After what happened, I was taken at the nearby medical centre not too far from here, and turns out I have _AROMA._ Some sort of genetic that replaces my pheromones and androgens—if that’s what you call sexual hormones—to homicidal instincts or more like...predatory animal Ike instincts? It’ll...only get worse if I take someone’s rut or heat, or just an overwhelming smell of unhealthy—“

” Yeah, we can kinda see it now. I’m impressed you could remember that from just yesterday! But I can’t blame you if this is serious” Shit, it wasn’t short enough at all, but I think they got the whole picture now. I wrapped around my school bag on my desk before I could answer any questions, and started to get a bit closer to my friends once I was feeling less worrisome.

” was there at least any options to get rid of your...instincts I guess?” Juleka questioned as she gestures her hand. 

“ Well, yeah. But two out of the options aren’t available or just formed tablet suppressants. The only option I seem to have now is just...” I didn’t really want to say it’s an option, but I could word it in any other way.”...have some sort of intimacy with an alpha or beta to have consensual sex with in order to get rid of my scent eruptions, meaning someone I have to know who’ll agree to have this _friends with benefits_ relationship” I could already feel my frustration coming back like before, god it just sucks.

Austin hums as he averted his eyes onto Juleka, only to find her sigh as she turns her gaze locked on me.” Guess I could understand it a bit, they’re not different from ruts, but instead you kill people now and might have to cover this up with your best lawyer in mind; You think you can handle all of this? Graduation is tomorrow and there’s already students who’ve unleashed their scents around the school” She wasn’t wrong, but I wasn’t certain enough to believe she’s right this time.

I sat on a nearby desk as I turned my body to their direction, resting my arms on the back post of the chair. “ I’ll come up with something, but I do have a question, just be honest? Please?” 

“ yeah sure, what is it exactly?”

” Hmm, It’s just after all of this? Do you think of me less of a friend now that I killed a few students? Even though I didn’t have the right control to stop myself or anything at all?” 

They all looked at each other, and muttered something with only a few words I could pinpoint at. I feel worry and uncertainty as my heart keeps thumping just to hear what they might respond. They turned back on me, only to find Austin and Olympia with small smiles with reassuring eyes, although Juleka remained with her own expression.

” Of course not!” Olympia’s voice beams in the entire room, thankfully it was only _8:15 AM._ “ Phi, you’re our friend, and it’s a difficult situation you’re already in, and it’s not easy” Austin reassures.

” So yeah, you butchered a classmate or two in the beginning, but it’s like an alpha’s urges on a omega’s scent. We know you’re a good person, and it was a sudden reaction you couldn’t handle within control. But I’m sure things will work out once you’ve gotten use to it, hopefully” She sneaked a small smile, as her emerald eyes locked onto my gaze, giving me a sense of comfort. I felt relief, even though what I still did was completely wrong. I should be lucky that they can understand at least parts of it, and didn’t put me down.

” Although...” Olympia chimes in.” Since the school already knows about it, you’d probably have to sit in the sidelines for graduation” 

“ Oh shit that’s right! I guess the last days of middle school went to compete shit, didn’t it?” Yikes, Things _truly_ aren’t looking bright for me. I didn’t expect middle school to be special anyway, like, c’mon you’d have to twist your wrists to finish all this school work that’s been thrown on us. 

The bell interrupts us, only to leave our conversation on hold.

” Guess we can talk about this later, right?” 

“ y-yeah, for sure” was all I could say at the very least. I pick up my bag and went to my assigned seat, only to see myself across the room as students walked in and gave me _unsuspicious_ looks. Only I’d wish for this day to end already and finished the conversation we left off to.

This is going to be normal to me, and I have to prove my sense of control on my own instincts at some point. One thought could only remind me in such repetitive worry, the only way I could reverse the effects of one’s invasive scent. How on earth would I know someone who would agree on these terms? And it has to be someone I know who I can depend on! I don’t want to do this, but it’s the sake for my own sanity.

_life is going to be a fucking mess._


	5. One’s agreement and a benefit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation was a bust, only making life more miserable and stressful for Philomena. Summer vacation has already started and she had no expectations to do anything the following month, until a friend of hers has come to a agreement on both of their blossomed sex lives.
> 
> Only to take benefits within their sudden relationship change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heterosexual smut 
> 
> Honestly, I’m not too well known with opposite sex smut in fiction. So it’s probably not going to be written that well, but it’s something I could try within plot relevance. You could say it’s the first actual smut I’ve written within an actual update, but it won’t be as exciting, sorry ladies.
> 
> Anyway, I hope the story goes as plan as each chapter digs further to its direction. I hope you enjoy reading this so far~!

I noticed how _Off_ Austin was after we finished talking about our conversation form homeroom. Like he’s really uncomfortable and isn’t sure enough how to make the situation any better. 

Maybe it started to effect his view of me, it’s a possibility. I told them earlier that the way I have to prevent my scent eruptions was to find a beta or alpha who I’m close to, willing to come to a agreement to have sex with me in order to expel the previous levels of stained irritable hormones. I was only left with advise to just start masturbating. 

It’s gross, but the world has gotten use to this punishment. They’re not exactly afraid to admit it at all. From that guide me and Hendrix were given yesterday, masturbation for AROMA citizens happen to be the least effective way since Scents have to withdraw through intercourse, where the contained pheromones can be exposed once both partners finish.

I have to be reminded until all of this information is forever stuck in my head. But I guess it’s not bad? I don’t have to experience any ruts or find myself attracted to scents in arousal, I think I could go further on the pros, but there’s probably more cons since in my case; I happen to have predatory/animal-like instincts.

I didn’t get to go to the graduation ceremony, well, I was there...just behind the corridors like Olympia predicted. Only to find the following names of students who were granted with awards and applause filled with families and students. Once the graduation ceremony was done, I had a small award to bring back home, only to find myself walk back since I wasn’t in the mood to see anyone or have a conversation with any of the familiar students who I won’t get to see in a long time.

Summer was definitely a break I deserve, but I know I can’t hide in the blinds forever.

* * *

_**July 16th**_

So something unexpected happened yesterday. Hendrix and I received a call from mom, who’s supposed to be busy the entire month since it’s her company who happens to make more success of their products every summer, only to find myself in shock that’ll she’s staying with us for a few days on Monday. 

There’s a picture frame of her photo. She’s a slender women with long butterscotch hair, with her thick mascara eyelashes coated with blue eye shadow, hiding away her bright grey eyes, following her pale ivory skin and sharp jawline, she was no doubt a reflection like her son. She happens to be another successful beta, maybe because she lived with alphas her whole life she managed to make a successful career as a leader, each year there’s always surprises that unfold.

Mom means well, but sometimes I feel like she can be over bearing and _invasive_ when something goes wrong, especially if that situation evolves around me. 

Thankfully, I had the whole apartment to myself for the next couple days. Knowing Hendrix doesn’t completely trust me handling the house on my own, he had Ian come by and see if I need anything, who happens to be our butler who visits us time to time. 

I didn’t had any expectations at all, so I just lazed around and looked over the shows on cable to find anything interesting. I look at my moonlight hair as it tangled itself, tied together like a rope.” Jesus Christ, I just brushed my hair earlier...” It was pouring outside, a never ending Flood of sprinkling droplets hitting against the large window glass.

I could hear someone knocking on the door, only to assume it’s Ian coming back to check on me once more. I groaned and headed to the door, only to find someone I didn’t expect at all.

” Austin?” I said, shocked.

He gives me a weak little wave with a sheepish smile.” Hey...I—uh...can I come in? I want to talk to you about something” I could feel my eye brows twitch as my eyes lead to confusion, only to check the hallway to see if Ian or one of our neighbours. Mostly because some of the neighbours are unpleasant, and that Ian gets a bit...noisy between me and guys.

” Yeah, sure...c’mon in” I pulled the door enough for Austin to get through, putting his dampened jacket onto the hanger beside the closet. He turns his whole body to my direction as he remained with his sheepish smile.” Actually...I want to discuss this more _privately,_ can we stay in your room?” I don’t know what Austin’s deal is, but clearly, it was bothering him to fucking death, exactly like the time when he couldn’t figure out to play on a simple tab.

” I guess that’s fair enough. You know the way” we both pass the narrow halls as we lead to my bedroom. Finding some pieces of dirty clothing on the floor, as my desk is filled with my items and art supplies. It wasn’t completely a mess, just too careless to even clean today.

I sat on my bed as my sheets wrinkled, Austin joins in on the other side near the head broad with comfy pillows. Only to have an awkward feel around the room, but I couldn’t keep my mouth shut.

” So...what were you planning to tell me?” I asked. As I tilt my head over to his side, he hesistated as he mouthed his thoughts, looking away as he kept both of his hands intertwined on his lap. Finally, he had the courage to look at me and blurted.” Remember when you mention about...y’know, your scent eruptions?” 

I straightened my posture as I was taken aback, a little surprise. My eyes roamed around my bedroom as I kept my face directly at Austin’s, parting my pressed lips.” Yeah? What about it?” 

“ well...you said scent eruptions happen to trigger by a sudden overdose of plagued scents? That it makes it troubling for you to handle? Right?” I gave a little nod, but my shoulders rise as if I was shrugging.”...I know it’s too soon, but the only way they can be prevented is just having sex with an alpha or beta?”

My body stiffens, when I couldn’t think of a quick way to word out my response. I mean, I did babbled about it just to be considerate of these new changes. But with Austin, I feel like it’s those awkward scenes when teen rom-coms if the boy wants to kiss you; sadly, we’re talking about ways to prevent my instincts from losing to my virginity to a guy or girl who’ll only have sex just for these reasons. 

I brush away my thoughts aside.” Austin, can you please tell me why you’re bringing up the subject? Exactly?” I questioned as my impatient nerves couldn’t bare to handle this sudden frustration. He was shaking a little, and felt like I pressured him to give in a direct answer, god dammit! 

“ You’re probably not going to like the idea much, but within any chance...Is it okay if I was the one who’s preventing your, well...eruptions?” Wait...Is he? Oh no. I could feel my face furrow in confusion as a sudden realization hits right through me. Austin, out of all the friends who I happen to be loyal with, is asking me to qualify him as my sex buddy? This doesn’t make any sense!

” But not right now! I meant in future purposes If you already took in a lot of scents!” He exclaimed, as both of his bands bobbed. At some point, I feel like he’ll fall over this bed if his worries get to him too literally. I sighed, not in disbelief, but rather more depressed. Austin happens to be one of my best friends, he’s the only one who’s able to approach me just after a couple of days from my transfer to that private school. I couldn’t let him take this partnership, he deserves to someone he truly cares about, someone he’ll know when he realizes how special they are.

” Austin, I know this is a generous offer. But I can’t let you do that just for my sake. I know you’re concern, but your first time should be with the girl you love! Not with me, it’ll only make things a bit complicated about our relationship, I just can’t let you force yourself just because of my instincts” I explained, only to make sense since I couldn’t let any of this happen to Austin or the others! Strangely, he let out a small chuckle, but it sounded dispirited.

” I know. But I’m not forcing myself because of that, I just really want to help you! It might be impossible to find someone who could agree with these standards, but I don’t care if my first time is taken away! I just want to help a friend out before things get ugly during this very second” I could feel my eyes shot out as he takes my hand, having both of his caramel hands squeezed as his eyes plead, assuring it wasn’t just guilt after all.

” I only came to tell you about it once I had the time. Only when your scent levels happen to be in high stakes! They aren’t, are they?” 

“ well...kinda” to be honest, I kinda broke Hendrix’s rule. The scents are so alluring, it’s only irritating enough I wanted to zap that shit out of existence! They were only six scents I expelled, but I wasn’t aware enough they were mostly in dangerous heats/ruts. Recognizing the smell at first isn’t as simple than what I had in mind, but that’s entirely my own loss. 

” Wait, you already inhaled those scents? Or taken away heats or ruts?” 

“ Would it be tempting if I told the first time I did It was with my brother?” Austin could only snort at my reply, my head lays on my right shoulder as I hid a small smile, finding it a little ridiculous as well. Eventually, we calmed ourselves down and finally went back on topic.

” So...is that a no?”

” You gave out some good points, so you’re pretty much in. But, I just want to make sure if this is what you want, truthfully” He gave me a comforting grin as he Kept his eyes on me.” Of course! Though this will only be between us. it could be like practicing, as long we restrict ourselves, we should be fine...I hope”

I couldn’t argue, though this sudden shift of our friendship is starting to turn out like those _friends with benefits_ type of relationships. I think some of them were okay with having sex with each other, I don’t know and I think I don’t want to. But it was the only way now to prevent my eruptions, and I should be thankful Austin is giving the opportunity. All I can wish for is to finally have the injection, and soon this affair will be over as the time comes by.

” Do you want to do it now? If it’s alright with you?” He asked, brushing his strand of hair behind his ear, giving me a sheepish look. Well, I kept sniffling the fumes of scents throughout the next few days, so I think it’s clear what I should do that’s right at this very moment...

” sure, I’ll just go get some unexpired condoms that Hendrix keeps in the bathroom for safe keeping” 

“ Wait! You’re brother stashes condoms in the bathroom?” He wondered as his grin grew, holding back from cackling away before he hurts his own rib cage. 

“ Guy’s single for eternity, he doesn’t like cramming it in his room, so he keeps them in the bathroom until he finds the man or women in his life” I joked as I entered the pale bathroom. Squatting down underneath the sink cabinet as I dig deeper to find an condom covered in its blue little plastic package. I close the cabinet doors as I walked out, turning the luminous lights off.

” Here’s your safety gear” I throw the condom at him as I quickly headed for the main door, locking it before anyone could interfere. I did the same with my bedroom door, quickly taking off my sweater as it revealed a baggy t-shirt with a pop culture icon on the centre. I sat back on my bed as I noticed Austin undoing his unnoticeable belt. Though, I felt uncomfortable just to think of the sight of it, And it’s not embarrassment, but I could tell it’ll be awkward for both of us. 

Only underneath his crouch revealed his member, as he carefully unwraps the condom as he holds the tip. He glances at me as he wanted to say one more thing before things get pretty _weird._ “ we don’t have to do it in some rough way, right?”

” No, we’ll just take it slow. Besides, if we gone too far we could just stop and end it at that, Promise” I reassured.” Good, I’m glad we had the same thoughts. If you want, you could be the top” 

“ I think I will. Just...lay down once you finished prepping yourself” He nods as he takes off his greyish hoodie and beanie Aside. Only to remain with a rock band t-shirt and his bare naked lower half, I already feel my entire body clenched.

he lays down, as his head almost hits against the bed head broad. Thankfully the bed was big enough for two of our sizes. I took off my shorts and underwear on the floor as I pushed it beside the open hamper. 

I felt a bit nervous, but I know I wasn’t scared. I took my time as both of my knees press against my darkened bed sheets, only to observe before we could start.” You’re positive we should do this?” I sighed.

” Yeah, I’m one hundred percent sure! It’s not special, but you could lead on. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” he stretches his arms as his hands trailed away, as he allows me to take the first move. I could feel my throat dry up as I slowly took his member.

” Okay...here It goes” slowly, His member enters through me as I released a small grunt. Only to find a bit of discomfort, at least for now. I lay one of my hands onto Austin’s covered abdomen, always forgetting how lean his body is. Particularly a stick. 

I took it slow as I bobbed against his member, only the smallest and quiet moans that escaped through my lips. I could feel my skin irritate from the sudden warmth as sweat starts to form. Recognizing the intensity of pleasure deepen through me, forgetting the earlier discomfort I had. 

Slowly, our skin started to spread like wildfires. I peered up at Austin, as I noticed how much sweat he’s producing as his cheeks flame up. It was so new to us, it was impacting him more than what was intended. Letting out soft moans as I suddenly realize I was staring too much, I felt like I was being creepy.

I continue to thrust as I deepen through his member, not afraid to admit how good it feels, but I didn’t exactly desire for it. Austin looked like he could pass out as his moans grow from the exchanging pleasure. I could feel his member grow inside me as he’s about to climax, I could already smell a mixed odour of scents starting to perish its pheromones. Feeling my teeth grit as I started to push more further and much faster than before, feeling like I was dominating this whole time.

Austin’s voice started to siren through these thick walls, only to hear the harmony of his moans and grunts all mixed together as I bob on his crouch. I could feel my cheeks warm up, but Austin’s were incredibly red as if he would faint at any second. 

Shortly, I gave in one last push and could feel how moist my slit opening started to drip onto the sheets. I let both of us catch our breathes, but Austin had it more rough than I was. I rolled other on the empty side of the bed, panting as I try to catch my breath. 

shortly, we both glanced at each other As Austin still tries to catch his breath.” W-wow, we r-really done I-it...” his voice trembles as he still pants, hugging himself as his dark locks moped on his forehead. “ not bad for first try, though...you seemed more experienced than I anticipated”.

Confusion grew onto my pale face, as my shoulders lift my back off the mattress as I’m drenched with sweat all over my tired body.” Is that a bad sign? I mean...I felt like I was making you pass out than losing our virginities at a slow pace” I commented as I roll off the bed, only to remind myself that I should clean myself up before I could put on a new change of under wear and pants.

” well yeah, I felt like I would faint at any moment if we continued any further. But I meant it in a good way! But how’s your sense of smell?” I slipped on a crimson robe as I slide the glass door open, taking a step on the balcony as I sniffed for any nearby scents, I couldn’t smell anything from afar. I turn my gaze back into Austin, as he took off the condom and slips his briefs back on.

I replied. ” Can’t smell a single scent from afar. I’m glad I could count on you for this, next time I’ll make sure you don’t lose your breath as much” 

he snorted as he’s fully dressed, putting the wasted condom into the nearby trash bin beside my occupied desk.” Hope you have enough brain power to remember that. But, we still want to hang out with you, we don’t want you feeling left out” he gives me his kind smile as he puts on his beanie, brushing his bangs onto his side as I enter back in my room.

” Yeah, it’s been a while...now that we’re _committed._ Things will almost be the same, right?” I wondered. His smile disappears as his lips pressed together, only to gather up his thoughts before he could look at me with a appropriate answer.” I really hope so, temporarily at least. I should get going, but let me know when you want to hang out, okay?” 

I snickered.” I’ll let you know. The door is locked, just a heads up. I’ll see you later Aussie”.

He grins before he leaves, his hand placed on the door knob.” See ya, Meena” he closes the door behind him and could hear his faded footsteps press against the polished wood. I sighed as I drag myself to my closet, taking out some sweatpants and a pure black briefs. I cleaned out the dripping substance form my pulsing slit, before I could slip on my new change of clothes.

It’s odd, I know I don’t expect to have sex or sexual desire for intimacy or pleasure, even though those hormones are long gone from my system at this point. It felt off that I wasn’t giving off the typical reaction like most sexually active teens would, maybe it’s just different since I happen to be an alpha. 

I know I happen to have a different reproductive system, but than again, it wasn’t really special. It felt awkward, but it felt more exhausting. I should be glad I don’t have a scent anymore, mom would probably implode if I lost my virginity this instantly.

I’ll have to let Hendrix know about the commitment between me and Austin. Not the sex, just to let him know which route I’ve taken.   
  


This is going to be a never ending cycle. 


	6. Locked connection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendrix has grown use to his status as an alpha, and had tolerance to take control and regain his rationality. Although, now that his sister is a ticking homicidal bomb and now has a full time job. His love life is a major letdown, since his attraction to both men and women would’ve given him the benefit to finally gain that chance, but it only drives him in loneliness and should’ve been lucky to where he’s gotten at this point.
> 
> Until a bystander caught his eye, who happens to be a beta.

~~Hendrix~~

It was refreshing to take a break once in a while, even if it means not watching over my little sister and leaving her behind as I take a detour before I get back to work.

I walked out of my car and parked it in a sacred area, only to find a familiar face smirking at me, with his dark eyes and shaved jawline. “ Long time no see Trix! Guess life’s been treating you well...” I could tell that his eyes observed at my car and my new patted suit, showing me how sketchy and cocky he is, only to remind me how he stayed mostly the same after these few years.

“ You haven’t changed at all, Axel. I was worried you’d be causing yourself even more trouble, but I guess you found your usual loophole” I said. 

“ hah! C’mon Trix, you know I’m not that _oblivious._ let’s head inside or else it gets crowded from the rain” I slightly nod, following him through the back door with a fluorescent sign, with soft rounded letters that titled.’ **_bitter sweetness~!_** ‘.

We entered inside to find ourselves in a narrow hallway. all the wallpaper had bright pastel colours with colour coordinated strips with a white border at the bottom that trails between the staff only area and the bathrooms. As we reached at the end of the hall, we found a dinning space with waitresses and waiters with matching uniforms. It had the same pastel coloured wallpaper as it’s decorated with white elegant furniture to fit the atmosphere, it was merely a small Café that had a setting like any diner you would enter in.

Axel immediately stops me as he paused his hands in front of me, whipping his head with his smug grin.” Slow down there pal, I already saved us some good seats, c’mon! Don’t keep me waiting” I huffed as I shake my head with utter annoyance, but considering this is Axel, I wasn’t expecting any respectful manners from him whatsoever.

I took in his lead as we reached at two empty chairs with a well-rounded table, beside the huge window with the Café logo, resembling a bow with a cheesecake as a topping, surrounded by a flowing ribbon. I firmly traced my hand onto the tables surface as we both took our seats. 

none of us could break the sudden silence once we sat at our table, it was just quiet, only to give us a moment on how we should communicate after the long seas of college has smothered us both. Though the odds for Axel happen to be questionable if he did attend...

A waitress comes up to us As she handed us two duplicate menus, and walks away to the other table.” So...” he blurts as he repeatedly taps his finger against the menu, he looks up with beamed eyes.” How’s everything back at home? How does it feel now that you have custody on your foster sister?” He has no shame, does he?

“ everything’s fine, not a lot happening ” I said.

”What about your sister? Anything new with the little rascal herself?” He questioned. Should I even tell him? No doubt my sister’s own privacy on her classification has already been exposed, but i couldn't exactly bring it out in the air. so, i made the final decision...

” I—well...there are some changes that recently occurred to her” Axel leans in a little, with a sudden range of widen eyes that only a soul could be stolen from his gaze. But I continued anyway.” Phi...she ended up as a AROMA patient, I don’t know if I should even call her that, but she’s been diagnosed with it “.

His eyes puzzled in shock, as his body rises up as his hands gripped attach to the table. Only to make me feel a bit unsettled from his reaction.” Wait, hold on...You're telling me, that your sister, out of all the people...she's diagnosed with|AROMA?" i heavily nod in response.

his body relaxes as he falls back on his chair, lowering his eyes as he repetitively tapped his finger, noticing a small curve on his lips that resembled a smirk." I guess I shouldn't be surprised...lately, everything has gone to shit once AROMA cases started to flow around here". I narrow my eyes by suspicion, something that only questions by the sudden change of my friend’s reaction.

” What exactly does that mean?” 

“ oh yeah, I didn’t tell you, did I?” He said. Axel boosts himself up to straighten his posture, running over an arm into the back of his chair. Quickly, he flipped out an ID card, with a familiar association I think I’ve heard of before.

” It may come out surprising, but I switched jobs to be part of a government organization related to the AROMA resources and health department. Miss Gale advises that as lead chief of the departure, I must complete a little year long project with all of my coworkers to find any other necessary identities or info we could find, pretty heavy stuff if you ask me” one of the waitresses comes up with a pot of tea, and pours both of our cups while I find my self unbelievable surprise, I didn’t even care to excuse the waitress.

Recklessly, he takes a sip of his tea while I find myself gawked from all this new intel, coming from Axel fucking Marshwill.” Why didn’t you tell me this in the first place?” I could hear my voice raise in the room, but not enough to startle anyone in the room.

He places his cup back onto the table as he gives me a grin.” Oh c’mon, we haven’t contacted each other of like, maybe seven months? What do you expect? In fact, I’d never seen you care this much over my own choices to what occupation I work in” 

I sighed.” That’s not the point Axel—“ before I could even say anything else, one of the waitresses reappears in front of us, exchanging a sweet smile to fit the atmosphere of this place.

” Sorry to interrupt! But are you two ready for your orders yet?” She asked with the most puppy looking eyes I’ve ever seen.

“ We sure are! I’ll take your chicken wrap with a little side of cappuccino, while my friend wants, like a espresso with one of your sandwich specials? You want a special Hendrix?” He asks.

” Uh...sure?—“

”great!” He beams.” He’ll take that special sandwich, and I think that’s it!” I shake my head in annoyance, already eye rolling from this _friend_ of mine. 

“ alright, I’ll make sure you boys get your meals in...about exactly seventeen minutes! Enjoy yourselves now” she walks away back to the kitchen, finally releasing a low sigh as my hands run over my face.

my hands fall back as I stare grimly at Axel. He gave me a dumbfounded look, which pisses me off even more.” What we’re you saying?” He questioned, always giving me that sly stare of his.

I sighed again, but only in exhaustion. I wish I could screech at him at the tp of my lungs for his inconsistency, but in a place like this, it’ll only cause a fuss that’ll wither kick me or _both_ of us out. Obviously, I keep reminding myself that I should know better.

” as _I_ was _saying,_ why couldn’t you just send me some sort of email or a simple text, I know you love to _chat_ around aimlessly Axel, and I wouldn’t have to get so worked up about this! ” I said thoroughly. But he shrugs shamelessly.

” I know you care, I would’ve told you in the first place if I did so! ” he acknowledged, as his arms rose up just for dramatic effect. But he wasn’t finished, there’s more truth to it than just simple pandering. I know that dampened look anywhere. 

“ but than again, my work Among the topic restricts myself publicly for _various_ of reasons...” 

I asked within my own puzzlement.” What do you mean?” His lips pressed with a weak smirk, already finding the seriousness in his eyes. Something that we should both know on how all of this works.

” We’re alphas aren’t we? So is your sister, but she’s different now that she’s just a homicidal lunar phase. Where I work, we have to take this as lightly as possible and finish the supplements and medicine before the world could gets itself prepare. It’s amazing though, despite being homicidal, they really are _special_ when you think of it...” he wasn’t wrong, like doctor Gale said, those who have AROMA happens to have a curse and a blessing, at least what I can say.

” But right now, we already have a plans on the project that’ll help AROMA citizens, and society of course!” The waitress appears once more, but she arrived with our meals and placed both of them right in front of us, and walks away with a cheery smile.

We finished up both our meals, and exit out the front entrance. Where we’re all surrounded by city buildings and stores as people walked on the side walks, with very fewer cars and trucks passing by in traffic. 

Axel hums as he take one last look at me.” It’s nice meeting up with you after all this time, glad I got the chance to know how much has stayed the same!”

he was right, barely any of us has changed. He was still the same old axel I know, and I was the Same old me with a sister who lives with me. I smiled.” Yeah, glad we go the time” I wanted to take a walk down for a stroll, just to see if I catch anything in mind before I could get something back in return.

After the few first steps, Axel called out.” Hey! We’re you supposed to head back? Especially getting your car?” My body turns the other way, noticing his confused expression.

” I wanted to take a stroll, not for long though. I’ll see you next time Axel, but...” I paused just until he could catch further on my attention. He went a little closer to me, only to offer a small request.”...if you come in contact with doctor Gale, can you do me a favour just to help out my sister? I want her to stay safe, and I really don’t want my parents to worry _too much”_ I added. His grin crawls back up, giving me a confident look.

” No problem, once the injections or the medicine is finally ready, I’ll be the first to let you know” we both exchange our smiling faces, and parted our ways without looking back.

* * *

it’s only been an hour, a few shops have catches my eye, and at least got a souvenir for Phi. But I lost interest through most the crowded stores and shops combined, I would remember how many times me and my parents would come here during the holidays when it was less crowded and where the weather was more colder than winter itself.

Maybe the nostalgia itself has became so numb to me, I realize now it’s the poor timing that it’s just myself, where I’ve gotten nowhere for my relationships. If Philomena wanted to come, I think this trip would’ve helped me to break this dull barrier, but I got nothing for myself to offer back my own fulfillment. 

Now that I think about, I should probably head back and grab dinner before a single drop of rain could even get to me. I turn myself around and immediately walked back on the same trail I used on the way here, but without thinking of my own surroundings, I accidentally bumped into someone and stumbled myself aback.

It was a man wearing a hoodie swarmed with cold colours, who’s merely a few inches shorter than me. He wore black jeans, with white sneakers with black trims that dial up with the shoelaces, who stopped himself as his hands gripped onto his knees and straightened himself off the ground. Which was much more easier to tell by his face, a really handsome face.

he had bright bronze hair all brushed over into his left side, little freckles that look almost like flakes of chocolate crumbs sprinkled all over his cheeks, with golden glow skin and Atlantic eyes that sparkles like ocean waves reflected from the sun’s rays. He had a slim figure, but I couldn’t really tell; in fact I don’t even care. 

he looks at me, as I find myself startled. But he just puts on a charming grin, almost nervous.” Oh gee, I’m so sorry! Are you okay” he asked, his voice sounded So cheerful yet not as deep than I assume. but by the looks of it, he looks like a college student. Than I realize I didn’t response to his question only to a small panic can win mind...

” no, it’s alright. It’s just been a bit more...quiet here than I expected” I replied, pulling away from my pounding concern from earlier.

” Oh, do you come here often?” he asked as his Atlantic eyes widen in surprise. Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve checked his scent, but I don’t know him, so why should I care? 

“ I used to. When I was younger at least, I used to love coming here on holidays whenever my family had the time” I explained simply. He nodded as he finds himself intrigued. He doesn’t look like an alpha or an omega, it was possible he might be a beta...or he happens to be—

“ Really? I’m jealous! but I shouldn’t be surprised, you seem to be in a rich family” 

“ I—well, I am. I was just heading my way back, but I feel like I should be the one saying sorry. I didn’t exactly look on _all_ of my surroundings” I insisted. But, he doesn’t seem to be convinced.

” No, it’s pretty much my fault really, I was in a hurry to somewhere, speaking of which...” he raised his brow as his lips pressed in a thin line, unfolding his hand to gesture the sidewalk. I understood what he meant and hovered out of his way.

” thanks. Well, have a good evening” he walks as he waves, turning forward as I watched him leave. But somewhat, I couldn’t stop thinking of that face of his. I snapped out of my dazed mind and carried onto my way back to that cafe, the one where I left my car parked.

 _oh fuck!_ I thought instantly, quickly taking out of my phone to realize I didn’t check in on Philomena or Contact Ian on her well being. I scrolled through my contacts and pressed onto Pho’s number, it started to ring as I wait for her familiar voice to answer it.

She picked and answered.” _**Hello?**_ ” 

“ Hey Phi “ I replied with a small smile on my face.

” _**Oh hey, were you just checking up on me?**_ ”

” Yeah, I figured I’d check up on you just to see if you’re fine” I assured. I quickly passed by the scattered of people on the sidewalk, stopping myself once I saw a red light during traffic, I was a bit impatient since I didn’t figure I’d go this far.

” _**I’m good, just good. Ian already started dinner, I’m in good hands Hendrix**_ ” 

“ I know you are, tomorrow I’ll be back in the afternoon. But remember, we still need to talk about mom, and make sure you can control yourself” I plead. I really know Phi is struggling too, but seeing her erupt might be the cost of the end of trust. I like having her around, and I just don’t want to see her get hurt.

” _**I know. Just remind me. Well, see you tomorrow than...bye**_ “ 

“ bye” I ended the call, with only a few minutes away from the exact same spot. Suddenly, it started to drizzle, as if the poor weather Couldn’t just vanish on its own.

Finally, I went behind the alley beside the cafe that leaded to the sacred parking lot. I wanted to check if anyone followed me or even dare try to snatch my car, but it was safe and sound.

I got in and shut the door, placing the souvenir on the other seat beside me. I was ready to go back the hotel and get myself dinner since I wanted to make the last night count, but I couldn’t help but think about mom’s arrival and the guy I bumped into. I couldn’t think clearly on what subject I should even be thinking about in this particular moment.

I know my mom very well, and I know she won’t backed down about Philomena’s AROMA dynamic. But why am I also reminding myself of that guy’s handsome face?! I couldn’t dig deeper in thought, so I drove out of the parking lot and headed back.

_and wondered what even the hell is wrong with me?_


	8. This series will be on hold :(

So...I got back in school for a month now, and I’ve been incredibly busy since I’ve been piled with work and assignments, so I wasn’t mentally prepared to continue writing any of the newest chapters. 

There’s a lot I wanted to talk about this concept of the ABO universe, even revealing more about the characters and the story’s purpose. 

I’ve been reading omegaverse fanfiction for a long time, ever since I came across the first fanfic site I’ve ever gotten into. But I moved on from that site to here, because I think it has more options and interesting stories upon my favourite characters from fandoms, or something original on the take.   
  
But right now, I’ve been focusing on art most of my time now, especially for this _**month.**_

I wanted to highlight this for those who happen to be really interested in this inspired take of mine upon the ABO universe, Since I really want Philomena and the others to grow until the very end, and not be scrapped up series that never got its finale.

I’ll either be deleting or archiving this once I’m able to finish up the next upcoming chapter when my motivation returns. Please be patient! 

This story is not exactly going anywhere, but I will promise you the series will get very dark, and I hope it improves my literary skills.


End file.
